Christopher Halliwell
Full Name Christopher Perry Halliwell Birthday Family Mother: Piper Halliwell Father: Leo Wyatt Siblings: Wyatt Halliwell & Melinda Halliwell Girlfriend/fiancé/Wife Bianca Familiar Ben Charges *The Charmed Ones (formally) Fear(s) The Hexed Ones/ The power of Nine The Hexed Ones are cousins of nine witches who descend from the Warren line of witches. They are the offspring of the most powerful witches ever to walk the Earth (The Charmed Ones). They are dedicated to protecting innocents and ridding the world of evil. Each Hexed One has one specific power inherited from their ancestor, Melinda Warren; one has the power to move things with her mind, one can freeze time, and one can see into the past, present, and future and they have many others of their parents and other Warren powers. The magical bond between these cousins is known as The Power of Nine, and is said to be the second strongest form of magic in the world. It is represented by the ancient symbol called the Pentagram. Powers Basic Powers *Spell Casting: The ability to cast spells and perform rituals. *Potion Making: The ability to brew potions. *Scrying: The ability to locate a person or object by the use of a scrying crystal, a map, and sometimes other tools. Active Powers *Telekinesis: The ability to move objects and beings with the mind. It can be channeled through the eyes and the hands. Chris used this power more than the orbed based version. *Crushing: The ability to create a force around an object, squashing it as a result. *Telekinetic Orbing: The ability to move or teleport objects through the use of orbs. This is a hybrid combination of Telekinesis and Orbing. *Remote Orbing: The ability to orb other people from one place to another without touching them. *Teleportation Manipulation: The ability to manipulate or stop the teleportation of others. *Electrokinesis: The ability to create and project electricity and lightning. *Molecular Acceleration: The ability to make molecules reverberate at a speed which causes them to become disordered, this causes the object to rapidly heat up. Whitelighter Powers *Orbing: The ability to teleport with the use of orbs. *Sensing: The ability to locate magical and mortal charges. Chris possessed this due to the fact he is half-whitelighter. *Omnilingualism: The ability to understand, speak and read the language of charges without any training. Chris possesses this power due to the fact that he's half-whitelighter. Future power. *Photokinesis: The ability to create and manipulate light. Chris possessed this due to the fact he is half-whitelighter. Other Powers *High Resistance: The ability to be highly resistant to physical and magical harm, surviving otherwise lethal attacks. Photos of Chris Halliwell 6x23-57-piper-chris.jpg|Baby Chris & Piper 2aa7992b6a_99010688_o2.jpg|Baby Chris & Leo 6d7808866e_99010671_o2.jpg|Baby Chris 632f71089a_99010754_o2.jpg|Piper & Baby Chris 169853_4YOKSK4NJQWRVQVY175LCZRVCQU1Q5_8x21_059_wyatt_chris_H164028_L.jpg|Baby Chris & Wyatt 169853_4YOKSK4NJQWRVQVY175LCZRVCQU1Q5_8x22_096_leo_wyatt_chris_H145651_L.jpg|Leo, Baby Chris & Wyatt 16983557a1195633203b819653626l.jpg|Baby Chris, Wyatt, Patty & Victor 6x14-YoungChris.jpg|Young Chris 6x01-Chris-Valkyrie.jpg|Chris using his crushing power UnderworldLeoChris.jpg|Leo & Adult Chris 319361_77GQQBFA6CM64LULPOARDHVYJKVG1Q_chris_et_piper_H103741_L.jpg|Piper & Adult Chris 296px-6x17P1.png|Chris Orbing 8x22-ChrisWyatt.jpg|Wyatt & Chris 2014-11-11 22.07.27.png|Melinda & Chris Chris-and-Bianca-chris-and-bianca-6350327-1672-2500.jpg|Chris & Bianca 2014-11-11 22.39.39.png|Chris, Melinda & Wyatt IMG 20150707 105807.jpg|Chris with Piper and Wyatt IMG 20150707 105825.jpg|Chris and Leo unthshsh.png|Chris using his electrokinesis power Category:Warren Witch Category:Whitelighter Category:Whitelighter-Witch Category:Telekinesis Category:Telekinesis Orbing Category:Orbing Category:Molecular Acceleration Category:Electrokinesis